


Relaxation

by madwriter223



Series: A Cricket and His Trinket [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different way to achieve relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Part six of the series

**Relaxation**

  
  
Gold gave a deep sigh as Archie started massaging his bad leg under the water. He leaned back against the bathtub, stretching his legs and wiggling his toes. Archie grinned at him, then rubbed teasing fingers across the soles of the older man's foot.  
  
Gold twitched, glaring slightly. “Don't do that. I'm trying to relax here.”  
  
“Sorry, Trinket.” Archie patted his leg, kneading the pawnbroker's thigh. “You know, I know a sure-fire way to relax.”  
  
“If you think I'll let you screw me in a bathtub full of soapy water, you are sadly mistaken.”  
  
Archie stared at him for a few moments, then scooted forward, arranging Gold's legs so that their groins were pressed together. “How about some frottage, then?” he asked, grasping both their cocks in one hand, squeezing tightly.  
  
Gold hissed, shifting his hips. “You're unbelievable. We just did it last night.”  
  
Archie shrugged, rubbing his hand against both cocks. “And I'm still hungry.”  
  
“Idiot.” Gold sighed, lifting one leg and laying it on the rim of the tub. “Alright. But don't expect anymore this weekend. I have a big deal on Monday and I need my brain to still function properly.”  
  
Archie just grinned, pumping faster. “Fine by me.”  
  
He rubbed his thumb between the two heads. He scratched gently at the base of Gold's shaft, running his fingers against the soft brown hair.  
  
Slowly, Gold's cock filled under his fingers, matching Archie's own growing erection. When they were both hard, Archie let them go and leaned forward, planting his hands on either side of Gold's head. He thrust his hips slowly, his cock rubbing against his lover's flesh. The heat of the water seemed to make them flush harder, both their breathing turning heavy. Archie thrust harder, angling his hips so that his abdomen was pressing down on both cocks, adding more friction.  
  
Gold groaned and grasped Archie's hips, fingers digging in with each thrust. He gasped and shifted his hips, pressing their groins tighter together.  
  
Archie came first, body jerking so hard the water sloshed around them. He drew back slightly, but continued pulling on Gold's shaft, pumping hard and fast. He rubbed his fingers against the tiny slit at the top, pressing on one side so that the little opening widened. Archie scratched gently just inside of the urethra, making the older man hiss in pleasure, then squeezed the head tightly, kneading the glans. Gold came with a soft gasp, back arching off the surface of the tub. They settled back into the water, Archie once again reaching out to massage the older man's leg.  
  
“So? Are you relaxed now?” Archie asked after a moment, rubbing a hand across his hair.  
  
“Any more and I'll be jelly.” Gold deadpanned, cracking open one eye and smiling warmly.


End file.
